lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Smotherbox
A smotherbox (or smothering box) is a type of dungeon furniture similar to a queening stool. It may be used in facesitting, where a man or woman acting in a Dominant role sits upon the face of a person acting in a submissive role, to emphasize the superiority setting. This may include receiving oral sex from the submissive person. A smotherbox has two openings. One is in a vertical side of the box for the neck of the person who has her/his head inside the smotherbox. The other is on top of the box to expose the face of the person who has their head in the box. The inside of a smotherbox is often padded to provide support for neck of the person in the box, and to prevent their head from moving. The padding may also muffle noises from outside of the box, thereby relaxing the one being sat upon and leaving more room in his/her mind for other senses. Usage The smotherbox is placed on a stable surface. The cover (top half of the smotherbox) is open while the submissive lies down on his back placing his head in the box. When the submissive is in position, the cover is closed. (The cover can have hinges or it can be a separate part.) Locks may be used to emphasize the submissive position of the person in the box. Features A smotherbox may make facesitting more comfortable for both parties. For the sitter it gives a stable edge to sit upon. It also takes lots of weight away from the neck of the submissive. This may allow more prolonged sessions. Other people may dislike smotherboxes if they wish for the full weight of the top or Dominant person to be felt by the bottom or submissive person. Smotherbox can be used in breath control play. Even if smotherboxes are usually not made airtight by purpose, the only opening for breathing is the one in the middle of the seat. The sitter can thus prevent the one being sat on from breathing by covering the opening with his/her body. Breath control is a potentially dangerous sexual activity. A smotherbox gives facesitting a more dramatic aspect. Smotherboxes are usually custom made pieces of furniture that may have a special significance for their users. They are often made out of precious woods, with leather used for the seat. Many custom smotherboxes are done in baroque style and may look very dignified. Smotherboxes are available commercially from makers of dungeon furniture. Similar devices Smotherboxes are not to be confused with similar furniture used in human toilet play. While it is possible to use a smotherbox in such an act, the top deck of furniture designed for that cause is usually higher. This makes distance from the submissives face to the dominant person longer. Body parts of human toilet furniture users may not even touch, while in case of smotherboxes such physical connection is a requisite. Human toilet furniture often also has a different look. They may be equipped with a standard toilet seat, as a psychological hint for the intended use. Category:BDSM equipment de:Smotherbox